


Extraordinary Eggs-perience

by AbsoluteCreed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consentacles, Egg Laying, Egg Play, HAPPY EASTER HERE'S SOME EGGS, M/M, Oviposition, PWP, Well not much plot anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteCreed/pseuds/AbsoluteCreed
Summary: Kylo brings back a special present for Hux, and he thoroughly enjoys it.They both thoroughly enjoy it.





	Extraordinary Eggs-perience

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY EASTER KYLUX FANDOM!

Hux didn't know how or where Kylo found such a creature, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Right now, this was everything he could've ever wanted, and then some. He'd be singing Kylo's praises, if it weren't for a slick tentacle being shoved down his throat, slowly fucking it. 

Hux and Kylo had been in something of a relationship for awhile. It started off as just simple fucking to get rid of that buildup of frustration, but then it blossomed into something more. Even now, they didn't know exactly what it was, but they weren't going to question it. As they explored more in the bedroom, Hux finally opened up about one of his niche kinks. He'd only really experienced it through specific porn-holos and some toys. 

Eggs. Oviposition. The sensation of those rounded things filling him up, until he could actually see his stomach swell, was such a fantasy of his. But a toy ovipositor and silicone eggs could only fulfill that fantasy to a certain point. 

Kylo was surprisingly open to the idea of using eggs for sexual pleasure. Hux was amused that he was a bit confused at first, but he was also relieved that Kylo wasn't disgusted by it. In fact, after watching those porn-holos with him, he saw Kylo start to get interested as well. They even took turns with the ovipositor, stuffing each other with eggs, 'fertilizing' them, before laying them. It was such a thrill and a joy. But it still lacked that complete filling sensation. Something that only a  _beast_  of some type could fulfill. 

After returning from a mission, Kylo had brought Hux a surprise. But he wouldn't say what it was, until he returned to his quarters at the end of his shift. At first, Hux was annoyed, as the 'surprise' could be any number of things. A boring Sith artifact, some jewelry, fancy clothes, an ancient weapon, exotic foods... 

What he  _wasn't_  expecting was some slime-like creature settled on his floor, thick tentacles waving about, searching around. It was almost transparent, and a bit orangish in color (fitting). But what made Hux's cock practically jump to attention, was the fact that he could  _see_  an egg sac in this creature. The eggs varied in size from what he could see, but he knew that this creature could lay eggs. And that one (or all) of those tentacles could slip inside of him and lay those eggs. Hux asked some hurried questions to Kylo, who was standing there, already naked. Words flew from his lips, as he quickly started to strip off his uniform, hurried hands practically shaking as he folded his uniform in the process. 

Was the creature poisonous? 

Would the eggs actually hatch into something? 

Could he control it if it got out of control? 

Kylo assured Hux that the creature was harmless. The eggs could only be fertilized by another slime-like creature, so the eggs would be laid inside of Hux, and then be able to be laid without them hatching into anything. And yes, should the creature go beyond Hux's limits, he could easily use the Force to peel it away from the General, before any actual harm came to him. 

He would've run up to Kylo and kissed him for the gift, if the tentacles hadn't found him first. 

The tentacles were slimy, and coated Hux's skin in a thin film of the stuff. Before it could truly get to Hux, Kylo used the Force to levitate both Hux and the creature onto his bed. Hux knew the sheets would be completely ruined after this, but he didn't care. Right now, he wanted this creature to lay those eggs inside of him and fuck him mercilessly with those tentacles. He wanted to be violated by this creature and be at its complete mercy. 

The tentacles didn't take long to wrap around his body. A few wrapped around his torso, the tips poking and prodding at his already hard nipples. A few wrapped around his arms, moving them around slightly, sometimes keeping them above Hux's head, other times letting him lower them so that they were on either side of him. Another was wrapped loosely around his neck, while the tip had slipped between his lips, and into his mouth and throat. A few more had his legs, only spreading them, when the creature realized that there was a hole to slip into between there. A thinner tentacle wrapped around his cock, giving it rhythmic squeezes. Though he was thankful that the smaller, thinner tentacle was too small to slip inside of his slit. That would've been too much. But that didn't stop the creature from teasing at the slit, which made his already hard cock throb even more. 

Hux moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, giving it a hard swallow. He felt it shiver and twitch in his throat, as it started with its slow, almost curious thrusting. His hips moved into the tentacle that was wrapped around his cock, before a few more wrapped around his waist, pinning him down with surprising force. He whimpered at the lack of movement, though that was drowned out by the tentacle increasing its motions along his hard cock. Not one, but two tentacles were poking and prodding at his entrance, causing Hux to still. It wasn't... It wasn't thinking about... both of them, at the same time. ...Was it? 

Apparently it was, as he felt the tips of the two tentacles, which were decently sized in girth, start to slip into him. They were slimy enough to slip in with little resistance, but the stretching had Hux's back arching off the bed in pleasure and agony. He heard himself scream around the tentacle in his throat, eyes screwed shut. Above all the squishy noises of the creature, he heard Kylo move closer. Not wanting this to end, Hux quickly shook his head, forcing his eyes to open as he looked over at Kylo, who looked both equal parts concerned and aroused, if his hardened cock was anything to go by. 

Knowing he couldn't talk, he'd have to go with thoughts. Kylo could easily read those, much to Hux's displeasure at times. But this time, it would come in handy. 

 _'Don't._ _.._ _stop it..._ _I-I'm fine..._ _Please don't stop it..._ _Please...'_  

He watched Kylo swallow hard, his cock twitching and bobbing between his legs. Apparently Hux's pleading got through to him, "...If you're sure. I felt that pain just then, and you screamed--" 

 _'Fuck,_ _Kylo_ _.._ _._ _Felt so good..._ _Stretching me so much...it was..._ _It felt so...'_ Hux's own thoughts were breaking up, as his focus went back to those tentacles, which were still slowly easing inside of him. He could feel them squirming around inside, and he gave them a gentle clench, which made them move around even more. He felt the tentacles start to thicken a little. He cried out around the tentacle in his mouth, feeling his hole being stretched even further. The burning sensation went up his spine, causing him to arch again, hands grasping tightly at the sheets underneath him. It reminded him of when he first took Kylo's cock into him. That thick, monstrous thing... 

It was the most wonderful thing Hux had ever had the pleasure of putting into his body. 

Feeling the tentacles relax around his arms a little, Hux took advantage of that and sat up, propping himself up on his elbows, looking down at himself. The tentacles had him in a firm grasp all over his body. His legs were spread apart, the tentacles squeezing them tightly, ensuring that his legs weren't going to close anytime soon. He saw the thick tentacles between his legs, fucking him slowly as they continued to push forward, filling Hux like he'd never been filled before. He gasped around the tentacle in his mouth, as he  _saw_  something moving around in his belly. The tentacles had gone in so deep, that he could  _see_  them protruding slightly through his flat stomach. 

 _'Oh fuck, oh_ **_fuck_ ** _._ _.._ _Fuck_ _,_ _that's._ _..it's doing that..._ _Fuck that's..._ _oooh_ _fuck...!'_  

Hux almost came right then and there, as he gave those thick tentacles another clench. He'd never been stretched out like this, and it felt amazing. The tentacles around his arms tightened again, moving them above his head, causing him to fall back against the bed. He felt the tentacle in his throat, and the ones fucking him in the ass move in sync, and he melted and moaned around them. He had a feeling his cock was leaking precum by now, but it was impossible to tell with how much of the creature's slime had covered him. Just as he felt himself on that edge, he started to feel some of the tentacles pull away. 

Hux let out a whimper, feeling the tentacle leave his throat first. He watched it pull all the way out, watching slime and saliva string from his lips, to the tip of the tentacle. He sat up a little, barely managing to press his lips to the tip in a kiss, before flopping back down. He felt the thicker tentacles slowly start to leave him as well. Lifting his head slightly, he watched Kylo circle around the bed, watching the tentacles pull out. Apparently, he liked what he saw as they left completely. Hux watched Kylo's eyes practically bug out, pupils blown as he covered his mouth. His belly tensed and his cock twitched hard with a throb that rocked him. Hux could've sworn he saw precum jet out from the head. 

"L--Like... what you see...?" asked Hux, voice hoarse slightly from the tentacle steadily fucking his throat. Kylo nodded eagerly, wishing Hux could see what he was seeing now. 

The tentacles had spread him open so much, that his hole was  _gaping_. He was so open, and so wet and slick that he could just slip his cock—hells, even his fist—in there, and it would go in so smoothly. Though as much as Kylo wanted to get between Hux's legs and fuck him senseless, the creature wasn't quite done yet. Not by a long shot... 

The thicker tentacles retreated into the creature's body, before another one came out. This one was of a different shape, and slightly ribbed. And it was absolutely dripping. Hux squirmed on the bed, as he watched it come closer to him. As it did, Hux saw that it was hollowed out a bit. He swallowed hard, his cock twitching in the tentacle's grasp, causing it to squeeze it tighter. 

An ovipositor. The eggs were coming. 

Hux knew his legs were spread, but he moved them slightly, spreading them even further. The ovipositor found his stretched hole and felt around it, before starting to slip inside. While it lacked the firmness of the tentacles, the walls of the ovipositor were still firm enough to keep Hux spread open a bit. He felt his walls gently clench around it, and it resisted against him. He moaned hotly, as he felt it go deeper and deeper inside of him. No doubt it needed to go deep, to make sure the eggs wouldn't fall out. 

The creature rippled slightly, and Hux saw the egg sac moving around. He let out an excited noise, watching an egg slip into the ovipositor, and slowly make its way towards him. He squirmed about on the bed, feeling the tentacles tighten around him slightly, keeping him in place. He watched more eggs line up in the ovipositor too, all ready and waiting to be laid inside of him. And now that he was seeing them somewhat closer, he saw that the eggs varied in shape. Hux hoped that the larger ones wouldn't give him any problems. 

But with how much the tentacles earlier stretched him, he had a feeling those bigger eggs wouldn't be a problem. 

He felt the first egg start pressing against him. Hux moaned, moving his hips up into it. Or as much as he could, with the tentacles pinning his waist down. He clenched eagerly around it, willing it to go inside already. He felt the ovipositor ripple slightly, and the egg started pushing in in earnest. Hux tilted his head back, eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as he felt the egg slip inside of him, his walls clenching eagerly around it through the ovipositor. He felt the solid egg move through him, until it settled somewhere deep inside of him. Lifting his head, he tried to see it through his stomach, but it wasn't visible. Not yet. There were still several eggs lined up. And before he could even catch his breath, a second one was pressing against him. 

Kylo watched over to the side, staying far enough away from the creature to not get grabbed by it (he wanted the creature to stay completely focused on Hux), but close enough to step in should it get to be too much for Hux. But, by the looks of it, Hux was in complete ecstasy, moaning almost whorishly, as the eggs slowly slipped inside of him. Kylo's hand went to his cock, already hard and twitching, and stroked it slightly. He was so happy that Hux was enjoying himself, and watching him be consensually violated by this creature... was such an arousing experience. Maybe he could keep this creature, and have a turn with it, while Hux watched... 

Hux cried out, as egg number four slipped inside of him. He started to feel a bit weighty around his middle, and the tentacle that had pinned him down moved to wrap more around his chest. He lifted his head again, looking down at himself. His stomach was still mostly flat, but he could see that it rounded just slightly, like he'd just eaten a full meal. Nothing entirely impressive yet, but there were still more eggs to be had. 

"That's it... Fill me..." he gasped out, feeling another egg start pressing into him, "Get those e-eggs inside of me... Please..." 

He knew the creature couldn't understand him, but it still felt so good to say. The fifth egg was pressed into him, and he could've swore it was practically thrust into him, with how fast it entered him. But as soon as it slipped in, the sixth egg started stretching him, causing him to cry out again, squirming slightly on the bed. This one was a big one. He saw Kylo move from the side and shook his head. He was fine, he just wasn't expecting a bigger egg. Hux tried his best to breathe evenly, but the pain and pleasure coming from that egg being slowly forced into him was taking his breath away. His legs trembled, as he tried spreading them even further, lifting his hips up slightly to try and get the egg in at a different angle. However, moving his hips caused the eggs already inside of him to shift around. And one pressed up against his prostate, causing him to twitch hard and cry out as his cock leaked all over himself, and the tentacle still holding it. 

"F—Fuck, oooh fuck...!" sobbed out Hux, chest heaving as the egg reached its widest point. Lewd noises escaped him, as he squirmed on the bed, his hands tangling in the tentacles holding his arms, squeezing the slimy appendages tightly. After what seemed like a lifetime, the egg finally slipped inside of him, moving along inside of his body. Hux sobbed out again, his cock twitching and throbbing, as he felt the ovipositor move the egg to join with the others. This one truly pressed up against his prostate, and he whimpered at the overstimulation it was bringing. He hadn't even come yet; the tentacles had pulled out before he could climax. 

This creature was edging him, and he was absolutely loving it. 

Hux started to lose count of how many eggs slipped into him, after that big sixth one. The rest were smaller, while others were slightly bigger, but none were as big as that sixth egg. He moaned and cried out, as the eggs continued filling him. His middle was truly growing heavier now, and he glanced down to see that his stomach was swelling now. His cock was going to be hidden soon, by his belly, and he didn't have to see his cock to know how hard it twitched at the thought of being stuffed to the brim with the creature's eggs.  

But if he was stuffed too full, then Kylo couldn't... 

"Ky—Kylo..." he wheezed, his voice hoarse from crying out so much. He didn't know how many eggs had made it inside of him, but he knew he was full. As much as he wanted to take more in, he couldn't. It'd probably start being harmful to his health then. Another egg pressed against him and his hips moved up to meet it, but before it could slip inside he felt it pull away. The creature shuddered, as if protesting, but soon Hux found the ovipositor started to slip out of him. He whimpered at its loss, feeling it lose its firmness, and it all but slipped out of him, landing with a wet slap on his ruined sheets. 

Kylo started moving closer to the bed, hand outstretched towards the creature. No doubt, he was using the Force on it to drive it away. Apparently, it was a simple creature, and started moving away from Hux, the tentacles slowly leaving his body. Hux found himself sobbing a little, at the loss of the tentacles around him. He'd gotten so used to them wrapping around his thin body, that it felt strange to be without them. He heard Kylo cooing to him softly, attempting to calm him down. Hux was longing for his large body now, to hold onto him, and have him press against him. 

Laying his head back, he had to go by hearing, as Kylo continued to move the creature away. He heard it land with a wet noise onto the ground, before moving away. He heard a door open and close, with a tell-tale beep of it locking. Hux practically jumped up, as he felt his mattress dip down slightly, as Kylo got onto it. As soon as Kylo was between Hux's legs, Hux reached out to him, slimy hands slipping off those strong arms. 

"Please... Kylo... Please..." he gasped out, finding it hard to form coherent sentences, "F—Fertilize them... Th-The eggs... Please...fertilize the eggs... I-I need you... Please..." 

"Shh..." cooed Kylo again, leaning over him to kiss at his almost feverishly hot forehead, "I'm here... I'll fertilize them... You look so amazing, Hux... So nice and full. You're such a great man, taking all of that in... You did such a wonderful job..." 

Hux found himself choking out another sob, his heart swelling as big as his stomach. He sighed happily, as Kylo placed his lips on his, his hands moving up to tangle in his hair. His hair was going to be slimy now, but ah well. They'd both need a bath after this, anyways. Pleasure first, clean up later. He was truly so lucky to have found someone like Kylo to do this for him. How had he managed to find such a creature? How come he was so nice? So caring, and so open-minded? How did Hux manage to win him over, and become like this-- 

 _'Hush. You're thinking too much, you're going to get overwhelmed.'_  said Kylo into his mind, gently sucking on Hux's lips, as he deepened the kiss.  _'Just let go of your_ _thoughts_ _and_ _let me tend to you and your clutch.'_  

Hux hummed pleasantly into the kiss, his body shivering in pleasure. Kylo had called the eggs inside of him his 'clutch.' He loved the sound of that. He loved everything about this situation. And Kylo was just about to make it so much better. Though despite being told to clear his thoughts, he had one more to get across to him, before he became too blissed out to think straight. 

 _'Thank you.'_  

Kylo smiled into the kiss. He heard it. 

Finally pulling back, he rested his forehead against Hux's, as he let his cock slowly press up against Hux's used entrance. Hux thought he was going in dry, and was about to have him use the slime that covered his body, but he found the head already started to slip in. He was already slick. Lube? Pre-cum? He wasn't sure, and he wasn't going to think about it. So long as it didn't hurt, he was fine with whatever. 

Hux moaned hotly, feeling Kylo's thick cock start to slowly enter him. He knew Kylo probably couldn't go in all the way. His long cock would easily go in where the eggs were, and he didn't want any of them breaking. But he had a feeling he could still take most of Kylo's length inside of him, before he was forced to stop. He gave Kylo's cock a gentle clench and moaned softly, feeling it throb against his slick walls. He was so hard, and he could already feel him twitching inside. Neither of them were going to last long, that was for sure. 

"You feel so wonderful, Hux..." moaned Kylo, "Still so wonderful, after being 'attacked' by that creature. So hot and slick... And you're going to be even fuller, once I release inside of you. You'll be dripping wet, so full of eggs and cum..." 

Hux whimpered in pleasure, Kylo's words going right to his cock. He couldn't wait. He wanted to be stuffed full. Full of eggs. Full of Kylo's cock. Full of Kylo's seed. He wanted it all. 

Both of them gasped, as Kylo's cock finally touched the eggs, causing some of them to shift around. Hux shivered, feeling a few graze up against his prostate. He watched Kylo pull back slightly to get some better leverage for thrusting but saw him smirking. No doubt, he knew, with the kriffing Force, how to thrust into him to get those eggs to push up against his prostate and have him white out in pure pleasure. 

For once, Hux didn't mind the Force being used that way. 

Kylo's thrusting started off slow, so he wouldn't overstimulate Hux even more. Hux let out another lustful moan, not caring how he sounded by now. He slowly started to move his hips in time with Kylo's thrusts, feeling the eggs move around, as he did so. Soon, Kylo picked up a steady rhythm, and Hux was rocking along with it. He could feel the eggs shifting around in his belly, and he cried out whenever any of them—or Kylo's cock—pressed against his aching prostate. He truly wasn't going to last long at this rate. 

"Fifteen..." 

"Whu...?" Hux lifted his head to look at Kylo, confused at the number he said. 

Kylo smiled at Hux, sweat making his hair stick to his face wildly, "Fifteen eggs. You took... You took fifteen eggs inside of you, Hux...." 

"Oh..." The noise was so soft, Hux wasn't even sure he said it. Fifteen eggs... His tiny body managed to house fifteen eggs, and now Kylo's cock on top of that. Gods, he felt so full...! 

"F-Fertilize them all..." gasped out Hux, bucking up slightly as he felt something graze against his prostate again, "Do it, Kylo... Fill me w-with your seed and fertilize them all...!" 

"I will..." purred Kylo, leaning forward to briefly kiss Hux's fore head, "I'll fertilize them all..." 

Kylo grunted softly, as he started to pick up the pace with his thrusting, Hux squirming, panting and crying out beneath him. Hux tried to grab at Kylo, to pull him closer, but not only was his belly in the way, but his hands were still slimy, and they just slid off  Kylo's sweaty body. It didn't stop him from grabbing on long enough to let his nails drag across his skin, though. 

Finally, Kylo thrust in deeply, pressing something—an egg or his own cock—up against his prostate, and tipped Hux over the edge. He screamed out, clenching tightly around cock and eggs, as he came hard and messily all over himself, and Kylo. As he rode out his orgasm, he heard Kylo cry out his name, as he climaxed as well. Hux shivered, feeling something hot spill inside of him, coating his insides... and the eggs. He'd done it. He fertilized the eggs. 

Hux whimpered, bucking up weakly into Kylo as they rode out their orgasms together. Hux's head was spinning, and he felt oddly light. But he didn't want to pass out. Not yet. Kylo still had one more thing to do, before they could rest for the night. 

He must've dozed off slightly, because before he knew it, he felt something else press up against his entrance. It was hard, but it wasn't Kylo's cock. He knew what the conical shape was, and he let out a soft noise, as he lifted his hips slightly. He felt the plug stretch him slightly before his used hole sucked it in, keeping it place. He felt Kylo give it a few gentle tugs to make sure nothing would be coming out, then lay down beside Hux. 

"Kylo..." Hux breathed, finding it a struggle to keep his eyes open now. He still needed to bathe, and the sheets had to definitely be changed. But sleep was calling to him, and he was losing this battle, "So... wonderful... You..." 

"You're the... You're the wonderful one, dear..." Kylo panted, kissing Hux briefly, "Now... rest up. Lay the eggs at the end of your shift tomorrow, okay...? I'll clean you up and get the bed prepared. I'll take care of you. You just rest." 

"Mm..." Hux was too tired to protest, and only gave a twitch of his head as a nod. As much as he'd like to be awake to bathe with Kylo, he was simply too tired to do so. He'd have to wait until later. He knew Kylo would take care of him. He'd be gentle, and clean the slime and cum off him, and change the sheets and give him a clean bed for them to sleep on. He trusted Kylo to do this. He trusted Kylo so much with this. With everything. 

Truly, he'd found himself one hell of a man. 

Hux messily kissed Kylo in return, mumbling what sounded like a blissed out 'I love you', before finally letting sleep claim him, Kylo stroking his hair as he let himself go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr (absolutecreed)!


End file.
